herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hera Syndulla
Hera Syndulla is one of the two deuteragonists in the TV show Star Wars Rebels. She is the pilot of the ship Ghost ''and is also the owner of the ship, having acquired through it unknown but possibly shady resources (there is some implication that she may have stolen it). Nevertheless, Hera serves as the conscience of the group and the thing that keeps everyone working together when they otherwise wouldn't. According to the show's producers she is "strong minded" but also simultaneously nurturing and caring towards the others, having the ability to talk to all of them and get them to embrace their better natures. She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall, who also voiced Irwin in ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Olga Gurlukovich in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Nala in video games, Samus Aran in Metroid Prime series, Danica LeBlake in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Eva in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Strangelove in Metal Gear Solid series, Mouse in Fish Hooks, Black Canary in Young Justice, Injustice 2, and Lego DC Villains. Personality and Traits Hera's personality was somewhat two-sided; while she exuded a no-nonsense style of command, she was also known for being a very warm and compassionate individual. As a highly capable pilot and captain, Hera took good care of her ship, as well as her crew. Upon meeting Ezra, Hera developed a sort of motherly bond with the boy as she had with the other crewmembers. She was a true believer in the rebel cause and inspired hope in the rest of the crew. She was also the only other crew member aware of Kanan's test after Ezra stole the latter's holocron. Hera was in love with Kanan and usually confided in him. She was more than capable of putting her foot down when she saw conflict within the crew, such as sending Ezra and Zeb out on an errand together when the two had been fighting. While an adept fighter Hera was also very diplomatic and knew how to unite her crew to reach a common goal. A smart, tactful and highly observant individual, Hera could quickly detect a threat. As Lando successfully played her crew members off one another to his own ends, Hera caught on to his trickery and put the con-man in his place. Her skills of deduction proved invaluable when her suspicions of Trayvis allowed her to expose the man as an Imperial agent. She also remembered when the Jedi and clones fought in the Clone Wars, at one point being saved from death by them, and encouraged Kanan to trust Rex and put aside his past animosity towards clones. Hera is also highly perceptive, often sensing things that even Kanan's perceptions couldn't. As with other Twi'lek females, many considered her attractive, particularly Kanan but also less savory characters as well, including Okadiah Garson, Azmorigan, Lando, and even Kallus. She knew how to use her natural charm and beauty to her advantage when necessary, as seen when she manipulated the gangster Azmorigan in order to escape his ship. Weapons and Gear Hera mainly used a Blurrg-1120 holdout blaster when fighting the Empire, which she kept in a holster strapped to her right boot. She mainly wore a tight orange jumpsuit and a pair of flight goggles on the top of her head as she was the Rebels' pilot. Gallery Star-Wars-Rebels-Hera.jpg|Promotional image of Hera E0100 Q0040 S0060.jpg Herasyndullasrebels.png Hera and Kanan kiss.png The Freemakers and R0-GR with Hera.jpg Admiral Ackbar, Hera and Mon Mothma (S2E11).jpg STAR-WARS-REBELS-846782.jpg Trivia *She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. *Hera was the daughter of Cham Syndulla, who was first introduced in the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *By the time of the series, Hera was 24 years old. *In season 3, Hera underwent a minor redesign. Her undersuit is now two shades of tan and has more detailed texturing. *As of "Wings of the Master", Hera serves as Phoenix Leader. *Hera's natural Twi'lek accent comes out when she gets flustered, as shown in "Homecoming". *When Hera is particularly angry, she'll act like a mother and use a character's full name. *She was referenced in the Rogue One film, in a scene at Yavin 4 where a General Syndulla is called for over the speaker system, which Dave Filoni has clarified was meant to be Hera(not her father, Cham). He also stated that Hera, by this point, has become a General in the Rebel Alliance. *It is revealed in the epilogue of Star Wars Rebels, she hasd a son with Kanan named Jacen, who was called Spectre 7. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Humanoid Category:Lethal Category:Archenemy Category:Anti Hero Category:Dreaded Category:Leaders Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Spouses